


When it comes down to dirty talking

by Meredith



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Aneros, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Painplay, S&M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, cum-eating, google it, it's a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith/pseuds/Meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JunHyung and HyunSeung had gone out to do some shopping, when it suddenly started raining very hard. Soon they were drenched, so when they reached Junhyungs apartment, they immediately showered and put on some dry clothes. But what happens after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it comes down to dirty talking

**Author's Note:**

> This story I wrote a long time ago, spring 2012, and I posted it on Asianfanfics, but since I now have an account here, I’m gonna use it :)
> 
> WARNING: Everything’s basically in the tags. Don’t use this as reference, I made most of it up. The Aneros though, that’s fun. And true.  
> This was my first work of porn in English, I haven’t changed anything, so there might be some awkward sentences, but I think it’ll be fine.

He sat next to me on the couch. A dangerous position because I was uncontrollably turned on by his scent. I shivered in physical longing for his touch, but he misunderstood and asked: “Are you cold?” Before I could even answer, he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my hands to warm them up.

“N-no, I’m okay” I tried saying, but he just wouldn’t listen. He was now rubbing my arms, which made me shake more in anticipation, which made him rub even harder. Then he started touching my legs.

“JunHyung, I’m really not cold.” I stated, pushing his hands away.

“Yes, you are.” he replied, but I kept pushing him, so he eventually cupped my face and said to me very seriously: “Jang HyunSeung, I don’t want you to get sick, so stop being stubborn and let me warm you.”

I was too dumbfounded to say anything so I didn’t. After a few seconds I felt my cheeks getting warm and I knew I was blushing. I quickly looked down to prevent JunHyung from seeing me like this. Unfortunately he thought I had given in and started rubbing my legs again.

“JunHyung…” I started, but then a hand slid behind me to rub my back and my butt, which I could hardly believe. 

This super sexy guy who has a smell that drives me crazy, is touching my butt!?

After that, he went back to my thighs, now rubbing only the left one with both hands. Suddenly, in a moment of unawareness, his thumb bumped into my crotch.

I had been completely off guard, finally starting to enjoy his massage, and was so surprised with the sudden pressure on my dick, that I moaned out load. I instantly covered my mouth.

“I knew it.” JunHyung mumbled victorious. He squeezed my crotch again with his right hand and my butt with his left. I gasped and then he swiftly pushed me down on the couch, pressing his lips against mine.

Too much was happening at the same time. Because his lips were on mine, I had to breathe through my nose, but then I smelled his scent again and I felt myself get hard.

He kept on biting my lips until I opened my mouth and he could dive in.

He continued to kiss me and my breathing became heavier. So heavy that I had to push him out off my mouth.

“JunHyung,” I panted, “I can’t breathe!” He immediately turned to my chin, placing little kisses while traveling down where he took his time to suck on my adam’s apple. After that, he placed his lips on my collarbone where he left an impressive amount of hickeys.

“We have a photo shoot tomorrow.” I tried to remind him of in between my moans. I felt him smirk against my skin. Then he let his fingers slide over my lips before pushing them in my mouth.

“Shut your trap and suck that, bitch!” he growled.

I was so surprised by the sudden change in his character, that I obeyed without further ado. I would never tell anyone, but I got so turned on by dirty talking, I could come just listening to it, and now someone said it to me personally.

Feeling the precum drip in my pants, I moaned unintentionally and Jun pushed his fingers further in my mouth and bit down on my neck so hard I screamed and my whole shook and I pushed my heels in the couch as I kept shaking.

“You…” Jun said, completely taken by surprise. “You dirty little slut! You came because of that!?” he yelled while grabbing my crotch. I groaned again.

“Yesh, I’m showy…” I cried, still sucking on his fingers. I squirmed under him as I felt the cum drip between my buttcheeks.

“Jun…” I squealed while tugging his shirt. “Itsh tshickles!”

“What does? My fingers?” he asked, pulling them out of my mouth.

“Noooo…” I whined, grabbing his hands and pulling them towards my pants. “Take it off! Please!”

I kept begging him to take off my pants until he finally got what I meant. An evil smile spread over his face.

“Do it yourself.” 

“W-what?”

“Take off your pants, put your hands against the window and spread your legs.” he calmly commanded, his evil smile getting bigger.

“B-but … people will see…”

He grabbed my throat and slammed my head in the couch.

“You want to continue or not?”

I tried to answer, but I couldn’t even breath, let alone talk, so I just kind of nodded. He let go of me and stood up while I coughed and regained my breath. As soon as I had air in my lungs, I got up and pulled off my pants. With a little hesitation I walked towards the window and looked outside.

It was still raining. Not as hard as before, but there were still few people on the street. I put my hands against the window, looking at my reflection in the glass.

My hair was a mess, my cheeks flustered and my shirt was wrinkled and half unbuttoned. On my neck was the bitemark from earlier and numerous hickeys spread over my shoulder and neck. But the most shocking, what made me look down at the floor because I could no longer face myself… my eyes. My black eyes filled with lust and wanting.

“More” they screamed. “More more more” Like in the song I had recorded this morning with HyunA. Remembering how JunHyung had licked his lips listening to my pants at the beginning of the song, I unconsciously pushed out my butt while spreading my legs like he had asked.

Suddenly he hit my ass real hard. I screamed and wanted to turn around, but he yelled at me, pushing me back in position. 

“Ya! Keep your hands against the window!”

I shivered and did as I was told. Hearing him unbuckle his belt made me quiver in anticipation and push my butt back out. My breathing accelerated as he pulled his belt out very slowly to enlarge my excitement. And it worked. I heard the leather rub against the fabric of his jeans turned me on so much I almost got hard again just from the sound. Not that it mattered. I would be hard again soon enough anyway.

Then, while I was still lost in thought, he whipped my butt with his belt. I was too surprised to even scream. I just gasped for air and tried to comprehend. My brain was still malfunctioning when he hit me again. With the third hit a little “ah” came from my lips and with the fifth I screamed. After eight I lost count and the screaming had turned into moaning. Jun laughed.

“The way you’re shaking your ass and enjoying this, you should be ashamed of yourself. Not to mention getting rock hard when someone is hitting you.” He grabbed my dick to prove he was right. And he was. Oh, he was. Suddenly he squeezed my balls. A white flash of pain paralyzed me until he released them.

I felt my knees crumble and I was trying to remain standing, because I knew I would be punished if I didn’t, but it was no use. Before I fell, he slapped his hand on the red flesh of my but with such force I nearly fainted. I came. And then I fell.

The cum was on the wall and on the floor and on me, because I had fallen in it. My cheek touched the cool floor and it revived me. Then Jun crouched next to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my face of the floor.

“You come fast, don’t you.” He didn’t really ask, it was more a statement.

“Aish, look what you did to my room. You should be good boy and clean this mess up, don’t you think so too?” I couldn’t speak with my head tilted back like that, but that didn’t matter, because my opinion was irrelevant anyway.

As expected he dropped my head and commanded in a very low and sexy voice: “Now you’re gonna lick this up while I look at you and play with myself, okay?” He let his tongue slip against my ear and then stood up.

In the corner of my eye I saw him sit down on the couch and let his hand slip between his legs, while I bent forward to lick up my own cum. He zipped his pants open so slowly it send shivers down my spine.

It must have been one hell of a sight, me, on all fours with my butt sticking up in the air and trying to look at him while licking the floor.

I could feel his gaze burn on me and tried to lick as fast as possible, but the cum was thick and hard to swallow. Eventually I managed somehow and turned around to find that Jun wasn’t there. I had been so submersed, I hadn’t even noticed him leave.

My heart stung. Maybe he got disgusted and ran off. I wanted to cry, but I just stood there, looking at the empty room, with only my shirt on. I shivered, from the cold this time.

I walked over the couch to put my clothes back on and I was just deciding whether or not it was a good idea to put my cumfilled underwear back on when the door suddenly opened.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought you were…” I swallowed, “…gone.” Jun smirked.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you just yet. I just went to borrow some stuff from DooJoon.” I didn’t answer because I had seen the toys in his hands and my sanity ran off. He was still talking and he came closer and stood right in front of me. My thoughts were all over the place, looking at the stuff he had collected.

“You’re quite a pervert, aren’t you?” Jun smirked. “What are you imagining?” I quickly shook my head.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t pretend Seung, I know exactly what desire looks like.” I looked at my feet, pulling my shirt over my crotch.

“I was just wondering … what that is?” I whispered.

“What do you think it is?” I had thought up plenty of possibilities, but I didn’t want to be called a pervert again so I stayed quiet.

“Remove your shirt. I’ll show you.”

I hesitated. I mean who wouldn’t? The thing in his hand looked like a fucking corkscrew and I just knew he was going to put it in me. I had played with my ass before, but sticking something like that in would be the first.

“Ya! You wanna get fucked or not!?” Without waiting any longer he pulled his T-shirt over his head.

I have to say… yummie! My hands started moving before I even considered the consequences. You see, JunHyung asked if I wanted to be fucked and I did, so I had to obey him. Let me paint the picture here: the object of my affection (you can say obsession if you like) was right in front of me in his worn-down and ripped jeans, unbuttoned from before, clearly hard and big, flashing his abs at me. Of course I pulled my shirt off.

I was so mesmerized by his abs, I stretched out my hand to touch them, but JunHyung quickly cuffed me with the blue furry handcuffs I hadn’t noticed before.

Blue? That’s a strange color for handcuffs. Aren’t they usually red or with panterprint ?

“Jun,” I started while he was pulling me towards the bed, “why are they blue?” Jun looked back, surprised.

“What? Blue? Ah, DooJoon said they look good on YoSeobs white skin.”

*CLICK* and I was stuck to the bed frame.

“YoSeob? What does he have to do with it? How… AAH.” Jun tugged my nipple.

“Stop talking, will ya. And push up your butt.” I did as I was told and turned around, planting my knees in the mattress and sticking by butt out as far as possible, right in his face. He lightly tapped it and I yelped because it was still sensitive and red.

“You’re quite wanton, aren’t you? Pushing your ass in my face like that. I can even see your hole clearly like this.” I blushed and felt my legs shaking in anticipation, but I didn’t move. I wanted to be touched and he would if I stayed in place.

And yes, his indexfinger was caressing my balls while with the other hand he squirted some lube on my ass.

“Cold.” I squeaked.

“You’re gonna need this, believe me.” I didn’t answer anymore because the finger that had been touching my balls was now in my ass. I did moan. I didn’t know this pleasure. I had done it myself before, but that hadn’t been this exciting.

“Holy fuck, you’re lose! I can put in another finger right away!” I gritted my teeth when he did and unconsciously started trusting my hips back and forth.

“Not enough, huh? That’s good.” Jun said and then he pulled them out.

“Nooooo…” My protests didn’t last long.

“Nnnnnnggggh” I was off for a second, filled with the weird corkscrew, and then it hit something. There was a place inside me, I knew felt good if I touched it, but I often stayed away from there because I knew I couldn’t control my voice if I touched it. Since I masturbated a lot, even when the other members were in the same building, I kept it quiet.

Of course Jun didn’t care about that. He just rammed the toy in and left it there.

“Nnngghhh”

“Don’t worry, you will like this soon enough.” he smirked.

“W-what d-does it d-do?” I stuttered.

“Do? It will make you go crazy.” I wanted to say that I doubted anything but his big cock could satisfy me right now, but I didn’t.

Jun didn’t notice my hesitation or ignored it. He was staring at my ass like a five year old at a birthday cake. Jeez, what a turn-on.

I felt my muscles contract and suddenly everything changed. It moved! I yelped in surprise, quickly following with a series of moans.

“J-jun…” I panted “Wh-at issss h-hap-peningg…?”

“Omo Seungie, you see, this is a very special toy. Once you contract your muscles it will wiggle inside you, which will cause new contractions. It’s designed to hit your sweet spot all the time, plus it will push against your balls while moving. You’ll feel like ejaculating any minute now.”

Minute? This was more a matter of seconds. In his bed, his smell was even more distinct and could feel myself rapidly getting high.

Without even noticing it, I had changed my position, laying on my side with my legs pulled up against my chest. The handcuffs jingled and Jun was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and an amused smile on his face. I was long passed the point of trying to hold back my voice. My moans became louder and louder with every time it pressed on the back of my balls, on that place I hadn’t known of before.

Clutching the sheets in my sweaty fists I came all over them. I was surprised I still had some left. This was the third time already. The shivers were still running down my body when Jun pulled out the toy.

“I have to say you took it quite well. DooJoon said it took him months to get YoSeob to not resist the feeling.”

I wasn’t listening. I was just staring in space and still shaking because of the unexpected sensation. I didn’t even notice it when he uncuffed me or when he picked me up bridle style to carry me to the bathroom. He let the shower run for a minute so the water could warm up before stepping in.

The water hitting my face woke me up and before I could blink twice, I was already put down, with my back pushed against the shower wall and my tongue captured by his teeth.

“Nnngggaaaahh”

Jun bit.

“You drive me fucking crazy.” he whispered before kissing me full force. I didn’t have any strength left to kiss him back or even remain standing. My knees gave way and I fell. Because I didn’t want to hit the floor, I grabbed the nearest thing and that was Jun. Well… his pants, to be exact. They were still open and just came off when I pulled them. All of a sudden I was looking at his gigantic dick.

“Ho, you eager slut. If you want it so bad, why don’t you start sucking already?”

“I didn’t mmpff!” I had wanted to say it happened unintentionally, but before I could he pushed his dick in my mouth. Too fucking tiered to protest I just let him skullfuck me until he had enough of it.

“Ya! You’re no fun! You’re supposed to suck!” I didn’t answer and he pulled me up by my arm.

“Okay then. Even if your mouth is too lazy, I’m sure this hole will do splendidly.” He wrapped my legs around his waist and touched my entrance.

“Still so wet. Good boy.” And then… he pushed

Oh my God

I had thought the toy was wicked but this… All the air was pressed out of my lungs and I just didn’t breath anymore. I figured I would be lose enough, after all Jun had done a thorough job preparing me, but I wasn’t.

“Fuck… how can you… still be so… fucking tight…” he panted. I must be heavy, I thought and then he leaned me against the wall for support. Slowly I regained my breath, although it was still very shallow.

“It’s… ‘cause… you’re… so… big…” I whispered.

“Would you like it better if it was small?” he hissed while pushing further. I let out a moan that turned in a whimper at the end.

“N-no… it’s okay…” I managed to say just before he pushed in completely.

How the hell was I supposed to react to that!? I mean, I felt a lot of things happen at the same time, but they weren’t all very clear. At first his dick was stretching my hole to the max and hitting my prostate, but then… he went further.

I didn’t even know that was possible, but he did it. And that was it. His dick was rubbing my prostate sideways now and penetrating so much deeper. I knew I was crying and screaming and moaning, but what exactly came from my mouth, I have no idea. I only realized I had been hitting my head against the wall when his hands slid around my neck, stopping me from hurting myself.

I had no idea how long he was fucking me, but I was going to come and he knew.

“Wait for me this time.” he whispered in my ear, still abusing my ass like a madman. My eyes rolled back as I underwent the final thrusts before I could come.

My insides were flooded with cum. Ejaculating for the fourth time made me go slightly crazy. My body was completely numb. Jun let his dick slide out, put me down on the shower floor and sat down next to me. He chuckled.

“You had a dry orgasm? That is so like you. You mess up my room and my bed but when I do you in a shower, you keep it clean.”

I looked down. He was right, there was no cum. Guess I ran out. There was plenty of his though. It was leaking out of my ass. Jun closed his eyes, resting his head against the tiles.

Distracted by the sperm that was trickling down my butt, it tickled, I traced it with my finger. When I reached my hole I didn’t stop but actually touched my entrance. It was so loose! And so wet!

Without thinking about it I spread my legs and pushed a finger inside. Honestly, it didn’t even hurt. Probably because it had been stretched to wide. I pushed in another finger and slowly started scissoring myself. More cum leaked out because of the opening and it tickled so nice I bit my lip but moaned anyway.

JunHyung instantly opened his eyes, only to find the little slut was doing it to himself now.

“What the fuck!? You came four times already and your ass is completely ravaged by my thick cock. You can’t even stand up anymore, but I leave you unattended for thirty seconds and you start having solosex!? What kind of slut are you!?

Let me just get things straight here. I was not in any condition to know what I was saying let alone think about my answers. That’s why I looked at him with lustfilled eyes and opened my mouth to say: “I’m your kind of slut, baby.”

I swear I didn’t have any idea what I was saying. I remember pushing in another finger though. My breath shook because it made a very naughty sound.

“I like your cum inside me.” I panted. At that moment I saw his black eyes glisten. He stood up, pealed of his soaked pants and said: “Keep your fingers inside, honey, were going on a trip.”

I just nodded and continued what I was doing. Bending my back for better access, I already had four fingers inside, but it still wasn’t enough. JunHyung picked me up and walked out of the bathroom, back to the bed.

“Since you won’t come anymore, I can fuck you wherever I want.” The way he put me down… It had to be on purpose. He dropped me on my ass which meant right on my fingers that were in my ass. I have no idea how, but I came again. And then everything went black.


End file.
